The objective for this study is to evaluate the efficacy and safety of Zidovudine at two dosages compared to placebo in long-term administration to HIV infected asymptomatic individuals. The measurement of efficacy will use two major criteria: 1) clinical efficacy measured by a reduction in incidence of AIDS or ARC; 2) prolongation of survival.